Forbidden Union
by agar2013
Summary: This is a Zutara fanfiction. The story starts at the Angi Kai, Katara wins the battle against Azula and saves Zuko from death. It is then he realised that he desired more than friendship with Katara but knew nothing will blossom between them. I do not own the characters in this story.


The sky was crimson like blood and the air did little to cool a heated inferno of a city, it was what you expected in a Fire Nation's Capital. Katara stood back, her eyes embedded on Azula who was restrained with chains and unable to escape. Blue flames ignited from Azula's mouth, followed by a raging scream. Katara couldn't help but smile, she succeeded in defeating Azula. Then her thoughts went to Zuko, lying injured in the battlefield.

"Zuko!" she screamed and proceeded towards him. She turned him face up and gathered water from the ground to flow into her hand. There was severe damage caused by the lightning on his chest. Katara used her healing water bending skills to repair the damage, she breathed with graceful pace, placing her energy to heal the wound. The liquid began to glow and the wound slowly repaired itself.

Zuko felt the burn on his body slowly receding from his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the sapphire eyes heavily concentrating on his wound. As Zuko and Katara eyes connected, she smiled at him. It brought warmth to his heart; he mirrored her reaction. It was her that saved him from death and for that he was grateful and appreciated that someone cared for him. He felt his spirit inside him shift, like everything in him was compelled to her. Katara was not like Mai or Jin; she was full of grace and positivity.

He brushed off those thoughts, thinking it was all madness and focused on the crimson sky above. He opened his mouth struggling to find words; he inhaled the muggy air and softly spoke, "Thank You, Katara."

As he spoke he inhaled Katara's scent, it was a sweet smell, like a flower with no possible description. It hypnotised him, all he wants to do is hug her may be even kiss her. He saw Katara Sapphire eyes, pouring with tears. He didn't want her to cry and placed his hands on her cheek, it felt smooth as velvet and cool as ice, obviously it would be due to her upbringing in the Southern Water Tribe.

"It should be me saying thank you," Katara said. Her voice sounded like music to Zuko's ears. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Suddenly he could hear moaning from the background. It was his sister, Azula having her temper tantrum. He stood up with the support of Katara and stared in to his sisters eyes. She gave him a deadly glare.

"This ain't over… ZUZU… YOU HEAR ME… THIS AIN'T OVER!" she roared and ignited blue flames from her mouth.

It pained him to see how vulnerable his sister has become. He wanted to be her big brother again, to be there for her, to be a supportive figure that their father failed to do when they were children. Help is what she needs, Zuko thought. He walked near Azula but not close enough for her to attack.

"I'm sorry Azula. I'm sorry for not being there for you, when you needed me most. When we were kids we use to argue and fight, it became a natural thing for us. But remember this behind my exterior and my emotions, I always loved you. I've seen astonishing things from you and I'm forever proud of you. You may hate me for what has happened. But in the long run. I'm doing this to protect you and for the others… I love." Zuko stared at Katara a brief moment then back to his sister.

"Argh! Your words are nothing but poison to my ears. You are nothing but dirt. You stole what is rightfully mine, I worked so hard to get to this and I will not let this happen. I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Forgive me sister, you seriously need help. I will provide you with the care you need to get through this," his sister spat in response and muttered under her breath.

The Royal guards approached the battle arena, "What would you like us to do with her, Prince Zuko?"

"Leave her restrained. I want her accommodated and cared for,"

"Yes Prince Zuko it shall be done," the Royal Guard replied and escorted Azula away. The screamed continued until she was a whisper from a distance.

Zuko looked down, blaming himself for Azula's current state. He felt hands touch his shoulders, it was Katara, her hands electrified him, "You're a great brother, Zuko. Give it time. Your relationship with your sister will heal."

Her voice soothed him, Katara was right. Time will heal, however spending time with Katara is even better. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He was confused, why was he feeling so infatuated by her now. In the past, they were enemies and through their journey they became close friends. They had no romantic attachments towards each other, only a little crush which didn't escalate, "Thank you for saving me." Zuko said as he avoided making eye contact with her.

"You're welcome and thank you for saving me," she replied.

Zuko and Katara made their way from the battle arena. He wanted to hold Katara's hand but was shy to do so. He stared at her and saw a grin coming from her face, "hungry?"

"You know me well" Zuko replied, smiling at her.

"Well you and I had a battle. That must have made us hungry so I was wondering…"

"Come on, let's go to the palace and have a meal prepared,"

"Yes please," Katara replied. 

* * *

It has been a few days after the Angi Kai with Katara, Zuko and his sister Azula. He woke up to the sun rise. It was his coronation day, it was time for him to be crowned Fire Lord. He fulfilled his destiny; however there is one thing that he's missing, a Fire Lady. He knew who he wanted by his side but knew that it will be unlikely. He wanted Katara. They both shared a bond of friendship that would not grow into a loving relationship. He knew that Katara heart was with the Avatar Aang, it made him jealous.

"I have everything but I have nothing," he muttered to himself, looking outside at the scenery. It was golden and tranquil. He went to his private courtyard and meditated. The sound of the water from the fountain made him feel at ease, he inhaled and exhaled breathing in the fresh air. He stood still, allowing the wind to sway around him. His mind was in full concentration, the heat radiating from his fingertips.

Zuko began his floor exercise, flames dancing around him as he waved his hands to the air and made a graceful leap on the roof, as his eyes opened he saw the golden city, glistening elegantly with the morning sun, soon this will become his greatest responsibility of his life.

A servant approached the courtyard staring at Zuko at a distance, she bowed to the upcoming Fire Lord, "Prince Zuko, Lady Katara and her company have arrived for your coronation; they are waiting in the imperial chambers for you,"

"Very good, I'll clean myself up and see them. Please ensure they are well looked after,"

"Yes, Prince Zuko," the servant bowed and made her way from the courtyard. Zuko's heart began beating erratically, Katara was waiting for him. He landed gracefully on the ground and went into his chambers to wash up.

* * *

Zuko felt refreshed, he stood in the dressing room with a group of servants, each one carried a piece of the imperial robe. It is tradition for the prospective Fire Lord to dress in the imperial robes covered in gold, prior to their coronation. As the servants neatly assembled the robe on Zuko, he stared at the mirror, his mind drifting to the past. The torment, anger, hate and pain were becoming distant; all of those events made him brave and strong willed something he was proud to achieve. His Uncle Iroh was his rock and a father figure that he missed dearly. The servants finished dressing the young Prince and left the dressing room, he was alone in his chamber or so he thought. He sensed a shadow figure approached, making him unease, his hands lit with a sphere of fire prepared to taking on this unannounced guest.

"You look charming, Prince Zuko," Katara revealed herself from the shadows, smiling at Zuko. He immediately snuffed out the fire and took a view of her beautiful aqua gown that shimmered elegantly and complimented her amazing figure; her bronze hair made her skin glow and her eyes glistened like the sea. Zuko was beyond mesmerised, his heart skipped a beat.

"You… you look beautiful, Katara… argh… yeah," Zuko said, his nerves getting the better of him. It earned a red blush from Katara, which he found rather cute.

"Why thank you for that assessment, I came to say thank you and congratulations on your upcoming coronation,"

"You're most welcome. I want to thank you all for coming to support me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here,"

"It would have been really different. Anyway, sorry for barging in,"

"No, don't be. I enjoy your company," his face started to redden, making Katara giggle.

"Well me, Aang and Sokka are waiting in the grand hall waiting for the almighty Fire Lord to be crowned. I'm so happy for you," Katara squealed in excitement, making Zuko's blush. He was thankful that Aang and Sokka have come to rejoice the occasion, however knew that his contact around Katara will be limited.

"Well this will be quite a reunion then. I'm glad that all this is over. We will reform this world one step at a time,"

Katara nodded in response, "you're right. After your coronation and you'll prove yourself to others, everyone will see a brighter future. I believe in you,"

Zuko felt inspired by Katara's words, she is his motivation, the engine to take action. He wanted her influence and advice, during his reign of the Fire Nation, "Can I please ask something of you, Katara," he asked nervously.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I can see you as a person who can represent the world, the voice of the people, to help me restore peace and hope across the lands. I would like to offer you an opportunity to be a Water Tribe Representative for my council, I need to know what we can do for them and you seem to be the rock of the tribe. What do you think?"

Katara looked shocked; to be asked to join the Fire Lord's Council is a prestigious honour. She was uncertain about participating, the Fire Nation was once her enemy and they were the reason for her mother's death. She bowed her head, avoiding eye contact, "Zuko, I… I can't join your council. The past of what the Fire Nation has done is still fresh. It's not easy to erase. I do appreciate the offer, I really do… At the moment, it's no. I'm sorry,"

Zuko nodded and wrapped his arms around Katara, hugging her tightly. The feeling of her body made him tingle, he understood her pain and suffering, he pledged to protect her at all costs. He stared into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile, "I understand, Katara. The offer still stands if you do decide to reconsider later,"

Katara felt comfortable in his embrace, like a blanket covered around her, "Thank you, Zuko. You have done a great deal," her eyes connected to Zuko's. She noticed the glow in his expressions and realised that he wanted something more serious then friendship. Her and Aang have started dating and didn't want Zuko and her friendship to be ruined. She released from his embrace, noticing his sigh as she parted from him, "I better go. You have duties to fulfil. Take care, Prince Zuko, I shall see you at your coronation," she peaked him in the cheeks and made her way out the dressing room.

The kiss Katara gave was warm and electrifying, Zuko touched his cheek that held Katara's lips. He knew that two opposites can never connect, but he was sure that he and Katara have that connection, a connection that will bring them together in peace and harmony.


End file.
